


The Return of Bill Cipher

by Thefemalearrow



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Brainwashing, Gen, Heroes to Villains, Ice Powers, Llamas, Nature Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Psychic Abilities, Slow Burn, Superpowers, Weirdmageddon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: While traveling the world, Ford finds something in a cave. It said every member of the zodiac wheel has a power. Ford tries to tell the others before a threat appears, but it's too late. Will he be able to train everyone in their powers before its too late?
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first fanfic ideas. I want to start adapting more stories like that because that was back when I just wrote fanfics for fun. I'm trying to tap back into that pure fun writing. It worked when I adapted TMNT Heroes and Mrs. Blossom's School for Magical Youth. Now on with the story.
> 
> (This is an old author's note from when I first posted it on Fanfiction.Net)

Mable and Dipper were woken up from there naps as the bus stopped in Gravity Falls. "Looks like we're here," Dipper said. He saw one of the gnomes in the buses. "Yep were definitely here."

"Summer of 2013, here we come," Mable cheered. As they got off the bus, they saw Soos's truck nearby. Wendy was in the passenger seat.

"Hey dudes," Soos said.

"Soos," the twins called out. The twins run to him and they share a hug. Wendy stepped out of the car.

"Hey nerds," Wendy said. "It's great to see you guys again."

After the twins hug Wendy, they start driving to the Mystery Shack. "Ford found something cool while he was traveling the world," Wendy said. "It has something to do with the zodiac wheel."

"Wait really?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, but he wants all of the members of the zodiac wheel to be there before he shares," Ford said. "He said it's too much to keep giving the information to each member of the wheel."

Dipper nods as they arrive at the Mystery Shack. There was a banner on the building that said, 'Welcome back Dipper and Mable!' Both Stanley and Stanford were waiting for the kids. The twins ran and hugged their great uncles.

"Hey kids," Stanley said.

"How were your adventures?" Dipper asked.

"I have so many stories to share with you, kid," Ford said. "But I will tell you guys at dinner. The members of the zodiac wheel are coming over for dinner tonight because I have a lot to go over with everyone."  
\---  
A few hours later, everyone was sitting down and having dinner. They each shared their stories from the year. In a surprising moment, Pacifica and Mable were having a civil conversation. "So what is the bug news you needed to share?" Dipper asked.

"Alright, so we went into a cave and we found," Ford started. Just then, the roof of the Mystery Shack was ripped off. Bill Cipher was glaring at them. The group then started freaking out.

"I'm back," Bill said, in a creepy tone.

"He's back," Dipper said. "How is he back?"

"Well in my dying moments, I phoned an old friend," Bill said. "I struck a deal with Axolotl, the God of Death, to bring me back the next year in exchange for the souls of the members of the zodiac wheel."

As Bill's army arrived, all the group could do was run. Mable noticed that Dipper had tripped over a large rock. 8 ball was about to kill him when Mable ran to shield him with her body. She looked up and saw a force field that she had surprisingly created.

"Mable," Dipper said, confused.

"I don't know how I did it either," Mable said.

"Looks like shooting star has a secret," Bill said. "I think we should negotiate."

Just then, he snapped his fingers and knocked out the young girl. She was levitated and she was taken to Bill's pyramid. Dipper ran after his twin for as long as he could. "Mable no," Dipper yelled.

All of the monsters then went to the pyramid. They turn to Ford. "Come inside," Ford said. "We have a lot to discuss."

"We can't just leave Mable," Dipper said.

"What I'm about to tell you will help u save Mable," Ford said. "I promise, I wouldn't stop you from going after them if this wasn't important."

Dipper sighs and the group then goes inside as Weirdmageddon two began.


	2. Chapter 2

The group was meeting in Ford's basement. "So while on an island in Fiji, I found a cave," Ford explained. "I found the zodiac wheel with writing in a foreign language. I went to a translator and explained to me that each person who represents one of the symbols has a power."

"Is that why Mable could create a shield?" Dipper asked.

"Yes," Ford said. "Her symbol is the shooting star. Stars protect the night from the darkness. They shield it from the darkness if you will."

"What are my powers?" Grunkle Stan asked.

"If you focus really while moving your fingers around, little knives will appear," Ford explained. Stan then focused as he moved his fingers around, and sure enough, little knives appeared. It managed to impress Stanely Pines.

"What's my power?" Pacifica asked.

"You can talk to llamas," Ford answered.

"Do you mean I can talk to any animal?" Pacifica asked.

"Nope, you can only talk to llamas," Ford said. "But using this ability, you can control an army of llamas."

Even with that information, Pacifica was very disappointed. He turned to Dipper. "The pine tree," Ford said. "You can control nature."

Dipper looked at a nearby potted plant. He made a branch on it grow so it would be close to him. Ford then turned to Old Man McGucket. "Old Man McGucket, eyes of the future," Ford said. "You're physic."

"That explains so much," Old Man McGucket said.

"Me next, me next," Soos cheered.

"You have ultimate wisdom," Ford said. "There isn't a situation you can't think of a way to get out of."

"Both a blessing and a curse," Soos said. Ford then turned to Wendy.

"The woman who is as cool as ice, even in the face of danger," Ford said. "So much that she has become one with the ice and snow."

Stan threw one of his knives and Wendy froze it in mid-air. He then looked at little Gideon. "I think you know what your power is," Ford said. "Telekinesis."

"I use to have it before my amulet was destroyed," he said, glaring at Dipper.

"And you still did," Ford said. "You just chose to believe that your powers came from the amulet to explain it."

"It's true," Gideon said. Then finally, Ford turned to Robbie.

"Robbie, you have mind control," Ford said. "But first your emotions must be in check."

"Cool I guess," Robbie said. "And what about you, old man?"

He pointed the sixth finger on his hand and pointed it at a wall. He zapped the wall with his sixth fingers. "Wow," Dipper said.

"How come I'm the only one with a lame power?" Pacifica asked.

"Weirdmageddon goes worldwide in three days," Ford explains. "We need to learn to control our powers so we can stop him."

"What about Mable?" Dipper asked.

"She'll have to protect herself till we get there," Ford said. "We can't sacrifice someone else. She has her powers to protect herself. We can help her more when we master our powers."

Dipper sighed. "I guess your right," Dipper said.

"We should get ready," Ford said. "We're on bowered time."  
\---  
At Bill's pyramid, Mable had woken up in a cell. Bill entered the room. "Shooting star, I'm so glad your awake," Bill said. "I'm very rarely surprised, but you managed to surprised me today."

"What do you want?" Mable asked. "To torture me for information."

"No, I want to strike a deal," Bill said. The bars on her cell went up.

"What's your deal?" Mable asked.

"For you to switch sides," Bill said. "You'd fit in with us, also we could use your powers. And you can have anything you want. The boy of your dreams? Done. Eternal summer? Of course. A flying unicorn with a pug as a second head? Just a snap of my fingers away."

"No thanks, I know your bad and can easily turn on me," Mable said. "I'm going to stick with the heroes."

"Are you sure they are the heroes?" Bill asked "If anything I saved you from them. When all of this is over, I'm sure Dipper and Ford are going to cut you open and find out where your powers came from. Or they'll give you even eviler scientists. If you stay here, I'll never let you be experimented on. We look out for our own here."

"Wow," Mable said. "Never in my life, have I heard such a lie."

"Fine, time for plan b," Bill said. He put his thumb on her head and started brainwashing her.


	3. Chapter 3

The group was outside, working on their powers. Dipper had stepped away and was sitting on a tree branch, watching the others. He then heard something climbing up the tree. To his surprise, it was Pacifica Northwest. "Can I join you?" she asked.

"Of course," he said, making the branch longer so she can sit on it. Pacifica sits beside him. "How's training?"

"Boring," Pacifica said. "Have you ever seen a llama in Gravity Falls? I'm practically worthless on this mission."

"You're not worthless," Dipper said. "There are other ways you can help on this mission."

The two share a smile. Ford then called out, "Everyone to the yard! Old Man McGucket had a vision."

The two teens then climb off of the tree and meet everyone else in front of the shack. "I had a vision," Old Man McGucket said. "There is going to be a great betrayal in our group, then a great sacrifice."

"Oh dear," Ford said. "We need to act fast. How is everyone when it comes to developing their powers?"

"I can't even mind control a squirrel," Robbie yelled.

"Remember you have to let go of your emotions first," Ford said.

"I'm sure you'll get it down soon," Wendy told her ex.

"We should get going," Ford said. "The apocalypse has already spread half way threw Organ."

"Alright," Dipper said. Don't worry Mable we're coming, Dipper thinks.  
\---  
The group then arrives at the pyramid. They don't even sneak in. They started attacking the monsters. "Call Bill," Eight Ball yelled. "The wheel crew has arrived."

Soon Bill Cipher arrived. "Pines family, we meet again," Bill said. He then saw them using his powers. "And it looks like you all have secrets."

"Where is Mable?" Dipper demanded to know. "Where is my sister?"

"Oh, she's no longer your sister," Bill said. "She's so much more with the help of me."

Just then, a woman slightly taller than Mable came in. She was wearing a black jumpsuit and had long, straight white hair. The rest of her looked exactly like Mable. Dipper saw the shooting star symbol on her chest, confirming this was indeed Mable.

"Mable?" Dipper asked.

"Mable is no more," Mable said. "I am Infinite."

She then pushed the others into a corner with a force field. She then created a force field wall to trap them in that corner. "Mable, your better than this, snap out of it," Dipper pleaded.

"I can't, sorry not sorry," she said. "You're oxygen will run out in about an hour so I recommend you say your goodbyes."

She then walked off as the group was astonished at the betrayal they had just witnessed.


	4. Chapter 4

The group stood behind the force field. "I can't believe they got Mable," Dipper said.

"I know, what a traitor," Robbie said.

"This must be the great betrayal I heard about in my vision," Old Man McGucket said, running his hand threw the little bit of hair he has. "Next will be the great sacrifice."

"No matter what, we need to get out of here," Ford said. Everyone then turns to Soos, who was studying the force field.

"I think I found a weakness," Soos said. He then tapped it at a certain spot and it falls. "Oh, lucky guess."

They then started sneaking around. "So what are we going to do now?" Dipper asked. "How are we going to defeat Bill Cipher?"

"We need to plan," Ford said. "The prophecy said they need all members of the wheel fighting together, which means we need to get whatever spell Bill was on Mable off of her fast."

"But how?" Dipper asked.

"It can only be undone with an act of pure platonic love," Ford explained. "I don't know what that action is going to be, but it has to be a truly platonic love. No romantic feelings can be involved from either side."

"If I can get close enough, I can do that act," Dipper suggested. They then continue sneaking around.  
\---  
Bill and "Mable" were hanging out in his throne room. "I have been made aware that the wheel members have been freed from your prison," Bill said. "That was supposed to kill them."

"At least now their deaths will be more satisfying now," Mable said. "It's all about the hunt."

"We have twenty-four hours left to kill them," Bill said. "If we don't, everyone on our side will be killed, including you."

"I know boss," Mable said.

"We can't afford any more mistakes," Bill said.

"I know," Mable repeated.

"We're family," Bill said, in a threatening tone. "Family doesn't let family down."

Bill then walked away. Mable then got an idea. "I need your help to corner the members of the wheel," Mable said.

"How?" Bill asked.

"We're going to use a simple thing called manipulation," Mable said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was binge-watching Gravity falls today and I saw that I had been misspelling Mabel's name for the past four chapters. So from now on, I'm going to be using the correct spelling. Now on with the story!
> 
> (Another old author's note)

The group continued to sneak around. "We need to get out so we can make a plan," Ford stated. "We need to find a quiet room to make our attack plan. We can't just go in blind."

As they snuck around, they were spotted by Mabel. "What are you guys doing around here?" Mabel asked, in a taunting way. "This is Bill's secret penthouse where. I should call him."

"We need to take down Bill," Dipper said. "I know the Mabel I love is still in there. And she wouldn't snitch."

Mabel was quiet for a moment. "Ten seconds," Mabel said.

"Ten seconds for what?" Dipper asked.

"Ten seconds before I call Bill," Mabel said. "9, 8, 7..."

The group then runoff. "They went that way," Mabel yelled. They then heard a bunch of footsteps and they ran into a random room. They arrived in a room full of llamas.

"Why does Bill have a room full of llamas?" Ford asked, confused.

"They say he takes something from every dimension he conquers," Pacifica said. "They came from a dimension that's like ours, but everyone is llamas. All of their friends and family are dead."

"I told you that you and your powers weren't worthless," Dipper said. Pacifica then smiled.

"Brenda likes your hat," Pacifica said.

"Which one is Brenda?" Dipper asked.

"This one," Pacifica said, rubbing her hand on one of the noses of one of the llamas.

"Thanks," Dipper said. The group then started making their plan.  
\---  
"You let them escape," Bill yelled at Mable.

"It was an accident," Mable said. "They were too fast."

"Question mark is like twice your size, how did he outrun you?" Bill shouted.

"He was moving way to fast," Mable said.

"Maybe we can fix their speed problem," Bill said. "Maybe with some bionic body parts."

"No that won't be needed," Mabel said. Bill then snapped his fingers and she fell on the ground. He then dragged her to the operation room.  
\---  
"Ok, it looks like we're finally ready," Ford said. "We just have to survive until Bill's time is up, but we need to get Mabel back, or else she'll go with them."

The group nods. "We have to win this battle," Dipper said. "There are no second chances."

"Right," the others said. They then leave the room and go to the main room and the great battle begins.


	6. Chapter 6

The battle was a vicious one. Both sides showed no mercy. "Does anyone know where Pacifica is?" Dipper asked.

"Overhear guys," Pacifica yelled. She was on the back of a llama. Behind her was an entire army of llamas. "I am the Pacifica Northwest, the queen of the llamas! Hiya!"

She then charged into battle. Eventually, Dipper came face to face with his twin. "Mabel, snap out of this," Dipper called out. "This isn't you. The Mabel I know likes silly sweaters and playing with pigs. She cares about her friends and family more than anything. And you don't have to be a genius to realize that girl is still in there."

"That girl is gone," Mabel said. "I'm just using the shell of her body until I can create my own physical form."

"No, she is not," Dipper said. "And I know just how to prove it to you."

He then pulled her in for a hug. "What are you doing?" Mabel asked.

"The Mabel I know could never resist an awkward sibling hug," Dipper said. That woke something up in Mabel, but it didn't bring her completely back. She tried to pull out of the hug. "Its time for the pats."

"Not the pats," Mabel yelled. "Not the pats!"

She fought it, but she then caved. "Pat, pat," they said in unison as they patted each other's backs.

"Am I talking to Mabel?" Dipper talked.

"Yep," Mabel said. They then rejoined the battle, Mabel now fighting on the Pines side again.  
\---  
Bill almost screamed every curse word that exists in all of the nine dimensions. "It worked," Bill screamed. "That dumb sibling hug thing actually worked!"

"She's a traitor," 8 Ball said. "But I'd never betray you."

"You wouldn't," Bill said. Bill then remembered something. "Don't worry, I have an act of perfect revenge already planned. Our time is almost up, so we just have to wait for everyone our time to weak up."

8 Ball nods and rejoins the battle. Bill then smirks.  
\---  
The battle then continued. "Wendy lookout," Mabel yelled to Wendy shouted a monster was about to attack her. She then used her shield to push him into the wall, knocking the monster out.

"Thanks," Wendy said. "It's great to have you back."

"Thanks," Mabel said. That's when they noticed Mabel's new robotic parts.

"Yeah, Bill figured out that I helped you guys," Mabel said.

"I'm so sorry," Dipper said.

"It was worth it," Mabel said. "Now I have robot arms!" Mabel yelled.

"I can't wait to see what you can do with those things," Dipper said.

"Yeah, but I'm not looking forward to telling your parents," Ford murmured. There was then a loud noise, signifying Bill's time was up. The monster's souls started leaving their bodies. Dipper then noticed Mabel was doing the same thing.

"What's going on?" Dipper asked.

"Bill recreated me," Mabel said. "I guess they considered me still on this side."

"No," Dipper said. "We have to stop this."

"There is no stopping this," Ford said. Mabel hugged him before her body fell to the floor. He held her close and started sobbing. Bill was gone, but at what cost?


	7. Epilogue

A week later...

Mabel's funeral was held in Gravity Falls. They told Dipper and Mabel's parents that Mabel had gotten a deadly bacteria from the lake since they wouldn't believe the real story. They managed to keep the supernatural elements away from them.

After the funeral, they made lunch at the Mystery Shack. Dipper sat with Pacifica. "We're leaving after lunch," Dipper said. "They want us to be together right now. I can't promise I'll be back next summer."

"It's ok," Pacifica said. "I understand. I was actually thinking about going to the city next summer to stay with my aunt."

"You'd love it," Dipper said. "I can show you around and I can introduce you to my friends, but I don't know if you guys would get along."

"It's alright," Pacifica said. "You have my number right?"

"Yeah," Dipper stated.

"Dipper we're leaving," Mr. Pines said. Dipper was about to get up when Pacifica grabbed her hand.

"One last thing," she said. She then kissed his cheek. Dipper blushed slightly and went upstairs and grabbed his bags. He walked downstairs and took a last look at the mystery shack before leaving.


End file.
